User talk:Rootpooto
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Comic Book Man page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hey hey. Welcome to the wiki. I am by no means a mod or anything here, but I notice that you've been working a lot on the music side of the wiki, which is great. I've been focusing a lot on the Super Show stuff, and could use some help with clean up in that area. I just wanted to turn your attention to the SongInfo template, which can be used to put information about a song on the page for that song. I'm going to be adding a parameter to add a picture, but to help with formatting, you can use that to give a quick little snapshot of the song. You can either copy paste the code into the source editing mode, or click "add another template" in visual mode and enter SongInfo. There's also an AlbumInfo, but I need to get in touch with an admin to do some major reassigning for those pages. Anyway, welcome aboard.Ninjkabat (talk) 07:02, November 13, 2012 (UTC) If music is your forte right now, then a lot of the songs pages could use help, especially the ones from the Super Show. I am right now going to add in a picture parameter to the SongInfo box, as well as parameters for "Vocals" and "Intruments." So, if you could find a picture of the songs being sung either in the archives of the wiki (should be at least one there) or upload one on your own, and add it to the page, that'd be cool. Also, if there is a video of it on youtube, you can use the add video function to put it on the song page. Also, if you wanted to add "songs" under the catagory heading, that would help organization and linking between pages at the bottom. If you need an example of what a finished song page should look like, check this one out. Do you need any help figuring out how the visual editor works, or even the source editor works? It took me a while to get the hang of it, but now I'm the formatting guy, I guess... Ninjkabat (talk) 21:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure how it would work to insert a picture hosted on an external site. My advice would be to upload it to the wiki server, and then tag it / add a description so people know what it's about and where you're using it. There must be a way to link to outside pictures, but I don't know it. In terms of using the template: you have two options. Either paste the code directly into the source mode, and then fill in the values you want for the parameters after the = sign, or in visual mode, if you look to the right under templates, there's an "add other templates" link. Click that and then type in SongInfo and hit enter, and it will then ask you to fill in the parameters. That's a nice way to go because you can preview it before entering it into the page you're editing. Remember that Infobox templates and such go at the top of the page. Happy editing. Ninjkabat (talk) 00:20, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for taking on the song pages. They're just small enough that I never think to get to them. Also thanks for using the songinfo template when you do. Keep up the good work. Ninjkabat (talk) 02:47, June 29, 2013 (UTC)